school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is one of the four protagonists of South Park. He is a member of the only Jewish family in South Park. He is often noted for this, as well as his intelligence. He is the on and off archenemy of Cartman. Appearance Kyle wears a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket with a green collar, dark green pants, black sneakers, and lime-green mittens. Kyle weighs 83 lbs. as stated in "HUMANCENTiPAD". Underneath his hat, he has red hair, much like his mother's. His hair is a nod to Matt Stone's (his creator) old hairstyle, as well as his character in "Cannibal! The Musical", who also wore an ushanka. In "Good Times with Weapons", he as depicted as a ninja with brown eyes. Side Outfits * In the Console Wars Arc, The Stick of Truth, and Chapter 2 of Metal of Trust, Kyle wears a crown made out of tree branches, a dark red jacket with gold trim and designs over his orange jacket, a gold necklace, a brown rope belt with a couple pouches, and his green pants and black shoes. * In Chapter 3 of Metal of Trust, Kyle discards his hat and jacket, cuts his hair short, and wears a green polo shirt. Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to his best friend Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in Season Five (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Like his mother, Kyle does speeches to say what he thinks is right. Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of a short temper (especially when it comes to Cartman. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by his feelings, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. As a result, this has happened at least twice (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Kyle has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him and self-justify himself despite knowing how wrong he is- he only changes his mind when he realizes he is turning into Cartman ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" and "Raising the Bar"). Out of all the major characters, Kyle seems to have the greatest moral standing, often refusing to go along with acts he finds wrong or evil, though he is easily pressured into going through on them by his friends. Biography Before the School Daze series, the boys as children tricked a younger Trent Boyett into starting a fire which they believed they could put out with their urine but were unable to, resulting in Trent Boyett getting sent to juvie for 5 years. Years Later, he got out and tried to get revenge, but the boys got him arrested again for causing a similar incident.. Later on, Kyle and his friends teamed up with Spongebob, Patrick, and Finn to compete against Scott Tenorman in a swim race in order to get Patrick out of middle school. They succeeded, however, Scott proceeded to take Patrick hostage and threatened to kill him. That’s when Jesus showed up and took him to hell. After that, He made a few minor appearances in the series. Prior to the High School Years series, Kyle was only seen in flashbacks, cameos, or drawings, and never made any physical appearances, though he was mentioned on various occasions. Kyle made his first physical appearance in the High School Years series, where he and Stan are walking outside of Kenny's hose and see him walking his brother Willy out the door. In the Paradise series, Kyle and his friends join Tom and the gang at Nona's house, where they hang out together and help Nona fix her TV cable in the episode "Cable Crew". In the Animas Extravaganza series, where Kyle, along with his friends, finds Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper outside of Catman's house and lets them stay with him until they reunited with the rest of the crew. Later, Willy finds the trio and takes them back to Milford to meet up with the rest of the gang, but not before a battle with Cartman. He doesn't appear in any AE episodes after that. Near the end of the series, they help out Caillou's team by sending Mysterion to send messages to Tom and co, only for Mysterion to be taken down by Tord Larsson and his alliance. In the Oak House series, during the Hershey Park Arc, he joins the gang as they go on a trip to Pennsylvania. There, they meet up with the Heroes, and together, they go to Gettysburg and Hershey Park before parting ways. In the Advanced Education series, Kyle and his friends meet up with Willy after they got arrested for being framed for a school shooting. The boys sneak into the school with Willy, and later joins the gang on yet another trip to the movies, where they see "The Grinch", and go out to eat at Not Your Average Joe's afterwards. Later, they join our heroes again, and together, they go to Plimoth Plantation. He has made a few cameos after that. In the Senior Year series, an alternate version of Kyle appears in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag". Not much has changed for Kyle in this timeline, except that he is getting along great with Eric Cartman. He is present when Alex and Rigby visit the McCormick household. In "Wolves", he visits the Connellys household along with this friends to see the Life is Strange 2 finale. In "Critters", he, along with his friends and Randy, team up with our heroes and rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Kyle_AE.PNG Kyle-broflovski.png Kyle_FS.PNG Kyle_SY.png